Cyber
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Berkat sebuah kebijakan Game Online di suatu negeri, seorang polisi dan seorang gamer profesional bisa bertemu. Aomine bingung kepada siapa ia harus berterimakasih atas pertemuannya. Kepada surat peggrebekan warnet berbasis Game Online di suatu senja, kepada kebijakan negara, ataukah kepada Kagami Taiga yang sudah ditakdirkan sebagai kriminal dunia virtual. / by suicchon
1. Chapter 1

Warning :

Mengandung unsur OOC, EYD (Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan), typo, lawakan tidak bersungguh-sungguh, dan siluman siluman perfanfiksian lainnya.

.

.

 ***ADIKTIF***

 **"CYBER"**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru baru ini seantero negeri dihebohkan oleh sebuah tajuk wacana. Tajuk singkat awalnya, namun rupanya benar benar direalisasikan.

Sebuah program pemerintah yang mulai mengubah suatu negara. Yang mana menimbulkan pro dan kontra. Terlebih karena kebijakan yang diusung negeri tersebut saat itu mulai menggonjang-ganjingkan perekonomian negara. Ya bagaimana tidak? Harga cabai melambung, harga sembako melambung, harga bakso melambung, dan sejumlah lonjakan yang cukup fantastis untuk membuat krisis moneter versi revolusi.

Sesungguhnya apa yang membuat lambungan harga harga tersebut? Sesungguhnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah sebuah kebijakan soal permainan digital. Namanya _game online_. Dan beberapa diantaranya sudah terkena dampak kebijakan negara itu.

Ditertibkan paksa.

Sejumlah anak anak yang dunianya terjebak dalam sebuah pengembangan teknologi bernama _Game online_ mulai berulah macam macam. Yang awalnya sibuk nge- _game_ hingga lupa makan menjadi aktif makan empat sehat lima sempurna sehingga menghabiskan stok subsidi bulog dan berimbas pada gonjang-ganjingnya perekonomian negeri.

Apalagi yang mendirikan bisnis warnet berbasis _game online_. Usahanya serentak mengalami gulung tikar. Semuanya dari Sabang sampai Merauke, dari Sampang sampai Maumere, tak terkecuali. Devisa terbesar mereka berasal dari remaja belasan tahun yang tak sayang merogoh kocek dalam dalam hanya untuk sejam atau dua jam di depan layar dengan aksi aksi ricuh mengumpat umpati kasus _cheat_.

Berhubung sumber pemasukan mereka sudah ditertibkan, sudah dijerat dalam sebuah undang undang pasal berapa ayat ke berapa, maka mau tak mau pengusahanya harus tunduk juga. Itu kalau mau aman dan tidak berurusan dengan para pekerja sektor keamanan negara seperti divisi divisi kepolisian.

Namun dari beribu bisnis yang gulung tikar, dari sejuta pengusaha yang menangis, pasti ada bisnis yang tetap eksis. Dari sekian banyak bakso sehat, pasti ada yang berformalin. Intinya di setiap suatu bisnis yang legal, pasti ada beberapa yang illegal.

Inilah sebuah usaha warnet berbasis _game online_ yang tetap eksis meski sudah diblokir aksesnya.

Sebuah warnet kecil besutan pengusaha pengusaha muda. Bisnis yang dikawal oleh eksekutif muda yang tak pernah ikhlas disebut sebagai eksekutif. Yaitu dua pemuda jaya yang royaltinya terus menumpuk dengan menjalankan bisnis haram dan illegal. Ya begitulah royalti biasanya terus hadir pada bisnis bisnis yang haram.

Digawangi oleh dua pemuda. Satu adalah _otaku progammer_ yang mempunyai berhala lengkap dari serial PreCure, satunya lagi gamer tingkat internasional yang merangkap sebagai pebasket demi menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang gamer pro.

Ialah Midorima Shintarou yang merupakan _progammer_ lulusan universitas terkemuka negara yang kesehariannya bekerja sebagai pemilik warnet dan pengembang _game online_. Pandai dan jenius meski sering kali absurd dan kolot. Meski banyak _gamer_ yang kurang suka lelaki ini karena sering dikalahkan dalam game, namun banyak wanita yang menggilainya. Yang semata datang ke warnet cuma untuk memodusi lelaki yang satu ini.

Yang kedua ialah Kagami Taiga. Ganteng dan gentle lulusan universitas luar negeri. Berprofesi sebagai tukang jaga warnet dan _gamer_ pro tingkat internasional. Sesekali membantu membuatkan makalah makalah bagi beberapa siswa yang menghendaki jalan pintas asal mau memberikan sedikit pelicin pada lelaki satu ini. Selain itu tak jarang lelaki ini dipanggil untuk bertanding basket antar provinsi. Semata karena selain kemampuannya yang diluar nalar, tubuh berototnya juga cukup bisa diandalkan saat ada kericuhan antar supporter mendadak. Ya siapa tahu bonek merambah dunia basket kan?

Namun sesungguhnya bukan itu saja yang membuat dua lelaki ini eksis menggawangi bisnis yang diilegalkan oleh negara. Ya tentu kalau kesehariannya cuma begitu begitu saja pasti akan sangat mudah sekali tertangkap divisi keamanan negara. Apalagi divisi keamanan jaman sekarang kan ketat sekali. Ada bau kriminalitas sedikit langsung didatangi. Bahkan motor dengan spion satu saja bisa dikasuskan oleh pihak keamanan karena saking ketatnya.

Midorima Shintarou. Selain _progammer_ , ia juga merupakan salah satu kawakan dalam sebuah organisasi _cyber_ bernama 'Anonymous'. _Hack_ situs situs vital negara bukan lagi hal rumit baginya. Siapa yang pernah meng- _hack_ situs resmi ISIS? Midorima dan anak buahnya. Siapa yang meretas situs resmi KPAI dan mengganti headernya dengan sekelompok _heroine heroine_ unyu? Midorima pelakunya. Siapa yang bisa membobol pertahanan virtual negara? Midorima orangnya. Bahkan isu di kampusnya mengatakan bahwa lelaki satu ini berhasil lulus dan diwisuda tak lain dan tak bukan karena keahliannya mengobrak-abrik situs dengan keamanan tinggi milik dosennya sendiri.

Jadi, ketika ada desas desus dalam dunia internet soal suatu penggrebekan, sedikiiit saja ada, maka Midorima akan buru buru menjalankan antispasi dengan mematikan jaringan apapun yang berhubungan dengan _game online_.

Kagami Taiga. Salah seorang _gamer_ yang menjadikan hobinya sebagai profesinya. Salah satu anggota **TEAMnxl**. Team berisi _gamer_ profesional yang sangat berprestasi dengan mengusung nama baik negara ke kancah internasional. Mengandalkan koneksinya yang sangat luas untuk menjaga keberlangsungan bisnisnya. Salah satu koneksi yang paling vital adalah koneksinya dengan 'orang dalam' alias pihak kepolisian. Kagami rupanya diketahui akrab dengan salah seorang _progammer_ dari kepolisian bernama Takao Kazunari. Hubungan mereka bisa diidentifikasikan sebagai hubungan saling menguntungkan.

Namun selihai apapun seekor belut berkelit-kelit, pasti akan tertangkap juga. Sejenius apapun penjual nakal mencampurkan zat zat misterius ke dalam dagangannya, pasti akan terkuak di acara Reportase Investigasi juga. Nasib apes memang tak pernah bisa diprediski, oleh _emperor eye_ sekalipun.

Sore kemarin, Midorima diketahui hengkang dari warnet dan pergi ke suatu tempat entah kemana. Ngakunya mau membeli beberapa macam _hardware_. Tapi Kagami yakin pasti mau malam mingguan. Sebab salah seorang koneksinya dari kepolisian sibuk nyetatus mau malam mingguan bareng seseorang. Pasti bareng Midorima. Tidak mungkin tidak.

Malam minggu, Kagami tak ingin jadi jones lapuk yang terus memanjatkan doa agar hujan turun. Maka berangkatlah ia menyusul kepergian rekannya. Pergi nongkrong di Majiba. Mumpung lagi diskon spesial kelulusan, Kagami bisa ikut nimbrung kan.

Hingga akhirnya warnet diserahkan pada sepupu Kagami yang baru datang dari Amerika. Himuro namanya.

Namanya orang baru. Baru datang, baru kenal, baru beradaptasi, otomatis baru tau juga. Baru tau kalau ternyata sekelompok lelaki berseragam polisi datang ke warnet besutannya, rupanya hendak menjalakan penilangan.

Melongo lah dia ketika sejumlah remaja digiring ke kantor polisi beserta dengan penjaganya.

"Halo Taiga? Where are you?!" Himuro menelpon panik.

 _'What's up?'_

"Warnetnya digrebek polisi. Cepetan balik sini!"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara benda dibanting.

Gantian telpon Midorima. Tidak diangkat.

'Midorima? Where are you?'

 _'Wa lg jalan.'_

'cepet balik, penting. GPL.' Balas Himuro

 _'Napa?'_

'warnet digrebek polisi.'

Balasannya lama tapi datang juga

 _'ANJAAAAYYYYYY NANODAYO! KAGAMI SURUH BALIK!_ '

Himuro tidak membalas.

Keduanya datang tergopoh-gopoh ke kantor polisi. Yang berkacamata datang dengan jaket coklat dengan lambang sayap tumpang tindih sambil membawa nendo setinggi 50cm berwujud wanita berambut biru kucir dua. Satunya lagi datang dengan seplastik burger. Burgernya diduga belum habis dan dia minta dibungkuskan dibawa pulang. Lumayan bisa dipanaskan untuk nyemil nanti malam.

"Oh rupanya pemiliknya sudah tiba. Pemiliknya yang mana ini? Yang pakai kaos lambang DOTA? Atau yang bawa nendo Hatsune Miku?"

 _'Njir, wibu.'_ batin keduanya serempak.

Keduanya berpandangan sejenak sebelum saling tunjuk dengan semangat empat lima. Midorima menunjuk Kagami, Kagami menunjuk Midorima.

"Wah wah. Bagaimana ini kok tidak ada yang mau mengaku?"

Kagami sejujurnya ingin menampar Midorima dengan tamparan yang aduhai dahsyatnya. Pasalnya Midorima yang ia yakini akan bertindak sportif rupanya malah menabuh genderang perang. Namun, sesportif apapun Midorima, kalau saat saat seperti ini tiba-tiba bertindak tak wajar ya sesungguhnya masih pantas. Kondisinya memang runyam.

Daripada menampar Midorima yang sama sama korban dalam kasus ini, hati Kagami yang terdalam lebih ingin sekali menampar lelaki dari divisi kepolisian yang saat ini duduk santai dan mengintrogasi keduanya.

Dialah lelaki muda yang kira kira seusia mereka. Matanya biru gelap, begitu pula rambutnya. Lelaki yang Kagami curigai sebagai salah satu lelaki yang rese bukan main. Yang sialnya berhasil lulus jadi Polisi. Yang akan Kagami catat dalam list untuk ia sarankan pada Midorima agar di hack segala akun jejaring sosialnya.

Polisi ini pernah beberapa kali Kagami jumpai. Balik di razia sepeda motor maupun di penilangan tengah jalan ketika jaman jaman tanggal tua. Dan, polisi satu ini selalu tahu bentuk pelanggaran Kagami. Mulai dari jaman SIM habis masa berlakunya hingga spion motornya menjanda.

"Yang punya mereka berdua, Pak."

Himuro nampaknya mengibarkan bendera perang.

"No. Panggil saya mas saja. Memangnya saya bapakmu apa?"

Susah ini. Kong kalikong dengan polisi macam ini pasti bukan perkara mudah. Disogok bakal diperkarakan, didiamkan bakal dipejarakan. Sesulit makan buah simalakama rasa jeruk.

"Jadi ini urusannya gimana?"

Kagami menyikut Midorima yang malah sibuk mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Diam, nanodayo. Aku lagi sibuk."

Kepret. Urusan pelik begini, sok sokan ngaku sibuk. Mana yang dibilang sibuk rupanya malah sms-an sama Takao pula.

 _'Takao nanti dulu. Ini aku lagi di kantor polisi nanodayo, lagi enggak punya pulsa buat sms kamu. Kamu kirimin aku pulsa dulu 20k nanti aku sms kamu. Darurat nanodayo.'_

Kagami berani bertaruh, dalam jangka waktu 12 jam ke depan Midorima tak akan dapat kiriman pulsa dari Takao kalau cara berpesannya macam itu. Macam sms nipu.

 _'Ma, aku lagi di kantor polisi nih. Penting banget. Mama kirimin aku pulsa sekarang ya.'_

Apa Kagami bilang? Malahan Midorima yang kena _Critical Hit_ dari Takao. Yang sms kurang jenius, yang balas sms ber-IQ rendah. Kagami ingin menoyor kepala Midorima rasanya.

"Ya sudah. Daripada kalian tidak mau mengaku, saya kasih jadwal ke pengadilan setempat saja."

Diseret ke meja hijau gara gara kasus begini? Kagami dan Midorima sesungguhnya tak terima. Ini kasus yang tidak merugikan pahlawan, ideologi negara, simbol negara, maupun masyarakat luas. Apa perlu meja hijau jadi penentu takdir mereka?

Jujur, kalau Kagami boleh memilih, ia lebih ingin dijadikan Duta Anak Muda saja daripada diseret ke pengadilan. Agar ia bisa tenar secara instan. Iri juga ia melihat kasus lain yang malah menjadikan tersangka sebagai duta. Ia mau juga jadi duta.

"Minta surat biru, Pak!" sela Kagami lantang, berniat meminta kelonggaran pada si polisi berkulit dim.

Midorima menyikut tajam.

"Ini bukan tilang lalulintas, Baka!" Itu Midorima yang mewakili batin si polisi.

"Ya mana tau polisi bisa diajak nego."

"Diam kalian! Sekali lagi, jangan panggil saya bapak. Memangnya saya bapakmu? Dan lagi, kalian bukan melanggar lalu lintas! Surat biru tidak berlaku."

Si polisi menggarang.

Midorima mesem kecut, Kagami makin cemberut.

"Ya pak."

Sejam kemudian Midorima mengambil jalan tengah dengan cara mengaku salah dan mengaku kalah. Itu cara yang dewasa untuk menjebak katak agar masuk ke sebuah perangkap. Apalagi kalau kataknya menjelma menjadi sosok polisi yang dari tadi mengklaim diri sendiri sebagai 'yang bisa mengalahkanku cuma aku sendiri'.

Meski negosiasinya berlangsung alot, namun berakhir dengan sukses. Siapa sangka meski Midorima yang biasanya cuma paham soal kode kode _progammer_ rupanya bisa juga paham bahasa kepolisian. Dengan mudah dirinya melancarkan manuver manuver cemerlang demi bisa menyogok polisi yang ternyata tidak terlalu pintar tersebut.

Namun sebagai imbasnya, rupanya polisi tersebut juga melancarkan taktik taktik licik. Polisi biru yang rese tiada tanding tiada banding tersebut rupanya memiliki niat untuk bertandang setiap malam minggu untuk melakukan inspeksi terhadap warnet besutan keduanya.

Kagami sudah suudzon. Jangan jangan laki laki satu ini hendak menarik upeti alias meminta uang tutup mulut atas bisnis haram mereka dengan kedatangannya setiap malam minggu. Tapi ya lihat dulu progressnya mau bagaimana.

"Mau narik setoran kali kalau tiap malam minggu mau datang tuh." Ujar Kagami bersungut sungut.

"Ya kita enggak punya pilihan lain, nanodayo."

"Polisi kepret. Kemaren belom lama gua tuh ditilang ama polisi yang tadi. Soak memang."

"Terus ketemu lagi sekarang? Kok sial amat?"

"Kalo ngga dikasih tar bisnis kita gulung tikar. Rahasia perusahaan ini tuh sebenernya." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Bener. Yah. Liat deh besok."

.

.

 ***ADIKTIF***

.

a/n :

Halo selamat sore.

Sebuah fic dari fandom Kuroko No Basket saya terbitkan sore ini. Fic yang itung itung utuk meresmikan akun baru yang khusus menerbitkan fic dengan pair Aokaga seperti namanya ini.

Fic ini saya prediksi akan jadi 2 atau 3 chapter saja (semoga). Tapi kalau rupanya ada aral melintang ya mungkin bisa sedikit melenceng XD

Nantinya bukan cuma saya yang akan menerbitkan tulisan disini, tapi beberapa orang yang lain yang kalau berkenan dan ada waktu luang, bisa menerbitkan tulisan juga.

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca. Dan kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan kritik yang bersifat membangun

.

ADIKTIF_Sui


	2. Chapter 2

Warning :

Mengandung OOC, EYD (Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan), typo, lawakan yang tidak bersungguh-sungguh, dan siluman-siluman perfanfiksian lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***ADIKTIF***

 **CYBER**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini Malam minggu.

Kagami tidak akan mengulangi kebodohannya yang kemarin sudah dengan pede mangkir dari warnet dan menyerahkan kepercayaan pada Himuro untuk menjaga warnet. Sungguh goblok tindakannya yang kemarin itu. Kagami menyesal bukan main. Gara-gara peristiwa kemarin ia jadi bangkrut dadakan. Harta dan royalti yang selama ini dikumpulkan untuk bekal masa depan yang bersinar malah melayang dan terbang ke kantong polisi hitam. Rupanya jalan damai dengan polisi biru itu menguras banyak hartanya.

Ia yang harusnya bisa membeli pernak pernik DOTA dan GTA dengan uang yang telah dikumpulkan dari masa lebaran tahu lalu hingga akan lebaran tahun ini, kini hanya bisa gigit jari saat melihat sahabatnya Kise Ryouta dari TEAMnxl memamerkan seperangkat aksesoris bersertifikasi. Ia juga cuma bisa bersungut-sungut kesal saat melihat Midorima jumawa memamerkan satu set Nendo Shingeki no kyojin berbagai karakter dalam pose beraneka macam dengan bonus Levi Heichou chibi mode bersih-bersih. Kagami sungguh kesal bukan main.

Maka, daripada kekesalannya terus menumpuk-numpuk, terus mengotori hati dan memperkeruh otaknya, ia lampiaskan saja pada game online saja. Langsung Log in dan capcus gabung bersama Teamnxl mengarungi dunia virtual. Seperti biasa, Teamnxl yang selalu berperforma bagus tidak pernah gagal menjadi pelipur lara hari dan hati Kagami di kala mendung disertai awan awan gelap meggantung-gantung. Jelas, jitu dalam menembak, berskill dalam bersembunyi yang mana kebetulan TEAmnxl kali ini bermain bersama di warnet besutan Midorima dan Kagami. Kebetulan atahu kemalangan? Waktu yang akan menjawab.

Sepertinya kebetulan tersebut segera banting setir menjadi sebuah kemalangan bagi Kagami maupun anggota TEAMnxl. Saat sedang asyik membantai pemain-pemain lawan, tiba-tiba Kagami kaget oleh sebuah keanehan. Salah satu rekan setimnya tewas tertembak oleh seseorang entah siapa. Melihat rekannya tumbang, buru-buru Kagami mengkode sahabatnya, Kise.

Ia pertanyakan soal anomali barusan. Soal siapa yang telah melakukan kecurangan yang tidak bermartabat tersebut. Sangat jarang ada kasus seperti ini. Apalagi untuk anggota TEAMnxl yang sudah terkenal ke kancah dunia.

-Cheater-

Begitulah Kise mengirimkan pesan singkatnya.

Tak pikir panjang, Kagami retas siapa yang ada di balik anomali barusan. Di mana lokasinya dan siapa pelakunya. Bisa jadi itu Midorima yang kadang iseng. Tapi keisengan Midorima tak pernah sejayus itu. Midorima sering iseng, tapi isengnya ngelawak. Sedangkan ini, ini sebuah keisengan super jayus yang menurut Kagami tidak lucu sama sekali.

Rupanya segala upaya pelacakan cyber Kagami mengarah pada seorang pelaku yang tengah berdiam diri di warnet mereka berdua. Tapi siapa? Sibuk mencurigai dan membuat hipotesis sana sini, akhirnya dugaan Kagami jatuh pada seorang lelaki ber-hoodie yang duduk anteng di sampingnya. Ngegame juga. Namun Kagami tidak ingin asal menuduh. Tidak profesional sekali tindakan menuduh itu sesungguhnya.

Ketika kemungkinan sudah diperkecil sampai tingkat yang sangat kecil sekali, rupanya dugaan Kagami benar adanya. Lelaki di sebelahnya tidak bukan ialah seorang cheater jayus yang garing cara melawaknya. Ya meski Kagami tdak pernah melihat lelaki di sampingnya melawak, Tapi Kagami sudah pasti yakin sekali kalau lawakan lelaki di sebelahnya bakal garing.

Waah benar-benar berug lelaki yang duduk di samping Kagami ini. Kagami sudah berhenti main dan memperhatikan layar PC lelaki di sebelahnya, tapi dia tak kunjung sadar. Tak merasakah bahwa Kagami kelebihan menotis dirinya?

"Akkh Kampret."

Lelaki itu mengumpat dengan suara yang sungguh dalam. Pasalnya ia baru saja tertembak mati. Dan Kagami bisa mengidentifikasi si penembak adalah Kise yang terlanjur dendam kesumat.

"Woi berug! Ngaku lu! Lu cheat kan?!"

Dengan santai, si lelaki ini melepas hoodienya. Menampakkan wajah songong dan senyuman arogan yang membuat Kagami eneg setengah hidup.

"Siapa yang lu panggil berug?"

Taik. Itu si pakpol wibu. Kagami mati kutu. Kagami speechles. Kagami trauma.

"Sudah saya bilang malam minggu saya mau datang buat inspeksi. Tahunya kalian masih saja melanggar tata tertib. Tidak kapok apa?"

Kagami masih mati kutu.

"Bapak sendiri ngapain disini, ssu? Katanya inspeksi? Kok malah ngegame? Main cheat lagi."

Ucapan Kise betul-betul jadi critical hit untuk polisi berkulit gelap yang duduk di sebelah Kagami. Si polisi nampak salah tingkah sebelum akhirnya pasang tampang garang ala ala anggota militer negara.

"Jangan panggil saya bapak. Memang saya bapakmu apa? memang wajah saya sudah bapak-bapak apa?"

Gantian Kise _Speechless_.

"Sudah, yang ngegame bubar! Bubar!"

Si polisi mengusir. Teamnxl bubar satu persatu. Kise yang terakhir, yang paling tidak ikhlas ditertibkan seperti itu. Tidak ikhlas lantaran si polisi dim ini hampir saja membunuhnya tadi di layar digital. Diam-diam akan ia buat perhitungan atas ulah pakpol wibu berhoodie miku yang bisa jadi ia anggap sebagai waifu itu.

Malam Minggu Kagami berakhir sendu. Gara-gara polisi dim sialan itu.

.

.

Kagami sudah tahu apa akun jejaring sosial milik si polisi. Terima kasih untuk Takao yang rela menukar informasinya dengan selembar potret buram berjenis editan sephia Midorima makan Indomie semasa masih jadi mahasiswa di kos-kosan. Line-nya pakai nama normal. AKBP Aomine Daiki. Instagram-nya juga normal AKBP_A. Daiki. Yang membuat Kagami melongo heboh ialah akun Fb-nya yang agak-agak membuat Kagami ingin ngakak. AKB48_Daiki Uchiha.

Wota bangets. Juga wibu.

Berbekal wangsit-wangsit dari Midorima, juga taktik yang Midorima ajarkan untuk mengganggu si Polisi, nekatlah Kagami bertandang ke akun facebook si polisi. Stalker sana sini dulu sebelum mulai meng- _screen shoot_ beberapa status yang bisa Kagami jadikan senjata kelak. Status-status alay masa SMA hingga status kekinian semacam 'mantan maafin aq eank dulu each.'

Rupanya polisi alay ini tak sadar. Kata-katanya bisa Kagami jadikan sebuah senjata untuk melawan si polisi andai kata suatu ketika ia mulai bertindak semena-mena dengan warga sipil macam kagami. Mungkin ia pernah berkata bahwa kedatangannya tak lebih dari sekedar inspeksi biasa. Tapi kagami tak bisa percaya kata-kata polisi licik macam Aomine itu.

Kata-kata memang tak bisa dipegang, tapi masih bisa di- _screen shoot_. Jadi itulah yang Kagami lakukan. Mengumpulkan barang bukti terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian membuat gugatan.

Seusai barang bukti terkumpul, beralihlah Kagami menuju foto-foto si polisi yang albumnya hanya berisi potret dirinya seorang. Yang dengan pede mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang tan dan kotal-kotak seperti roti sobek kalau kata kebanyakan wanita. Tapi Kagami tidak tertarik. Ia lebih seksi dan putih bersih. Ia tak kalah kotak-kotak juga. Dan yang terpenting, Kagami merasa lebih ganteng maksimal dari si polisi yang selalu terjebak di tanggal tua tersebut. Rasis memang. Tapi ya sudah, begitulah Kagami pikir.

.

.

Ini Malam Minggu kedua setelah inspeksi.

Malam minggu kedua dan Kagami masih juga ketar ketir. Sudah hampir jam 10 malam namun tak nampak ada radar dari pakpol wibu. Tak ada tanda-tanda keadiran makhluk yang kerap kali kagami samakan dengan makhluk astral. Karena bagi Kagami, pakpol wibu itu sangat cocok menyatu dengan kegelapan. Makanya padanan makhluk astral sangat cocok disarangkan dengan karakteristiknya

Kagami dan Midorima sudah benar-benar waspada. Keduanya _stand by_ di warnet mereka berdua sambil melakukan hal-hal yang wajar. Midorima sibuk mengerjakan perkerjaannya sebagai programmer, dan Kagami sibuk surfing soal pemain basket lokal. Siap-siap saja berhubung desas desus mengatakan kalau minggu depan akan ada pertandingan street basket dengan tim basket jalanan. Makanya Kagami siap-siap. Kalau saja ia bisa menemukan celah sebelum hari pertandigan tiba atahu menemukan kelemaha fisik tim lawan. Siap-siap saja sebetulnya, siapa tahu akan terjadi tawuran antar tim maupun antar suporter yang tegah marak di negeri ini.

Warnetnya tidak ramai. Mungkin karena malam sudah semakin larut dan dalam. Hanya beberapa siswa yang ngenet mengerjakan makalah, juga seorang wanita yang mencari lagu-lagu boyband dan seorang wanita wibu yang nampak sangat profesional menjadi makhluk nocturnal. Hal tersebut ditengarai oleh list downloadnya yang berisi puluhan anime yang sedang proses mengunduh yang mana tengah _in_ di musim ini. Intinya, bisa Kagami simpulkan menjadi sebuah kondisi yang super kondusif. Tenang damai dan terkendali.

"Yo. Ada yang kosong?"

"Masuk aja ngga papa, nanodayo."

Ah tamu baru. Dan ini dia orangnya. Manusia yang bisa Kagami identifikasikan sebagai pakpol dim yang jayus.

"Yo. Ngga ngegame?" sapanya singkat saat melihat Kagami anteng.

"Eh pakpol."

"Dah dibilangin jangan manggil pak! Gua belom tua kepret!"

Judulnya narsis kronis. Polisi super alay yang narsis nan eksis.

"Oh sorry kalo gitu."

Si polisi dim berkeliling sebentar. Inspeksi singkat sebelum keluar lagi menghampiri Midorima yang tengah berjaga di depan. Ngobrol santai sebelum kemudian tertawa lepas. Bisa gitu Midorima ngobrol dengan polisi narsis kronis tadi? Nyambung gitu? Entahlah. Kagami hanya bisa berdoa semoga kunjungan polisi kali ini tidak menemukan kejanggalan terhadap warnetnya.

"Dah, yok main PB."

Ha? PB? Prabowokah itu?

"Ayok buruan, keburu anak-anak dateng nih."

Tidak salah ini? Ini trap? Atahu sejenis modus operandil kepolisian untuk menarik kriminal keluar dari sarangnya?

Kagami menoleh cepat ke arah Midorima. Yang mana si tersangka terkode dan kemudian menaikkan kacamata sebagai kode 'Yes' alias restu untuk keduanya bermain game yang telah disebutkan. Jaringan sudah menyala keduanya pun telah _log in_ sama-sama.

Ya entahlah maksudnya si polisi dim ini hendak bermain api dengan Kagami atahu bagaimana. Yang jelas Kagami tak akan mengalah dengan pakpol dim kalau soal main game. Ia TEAMnxl, ia tidak bisa kalah dari seorang cheater abal-abal macam AKBP Aomine Daiki. Martabatnya bisa terjun bebas seketika kalau sampai ia kalah dari seorang polisi yang awam soal game.

"Gua sering liat username lo, loh." Itu Aomine mengomentari.

"Apa coba?"

"TEMnxl_BurgerSeger kan?

Ini polisi apa gamer? Jangan-jangan polisi satu ini juga sering ngegame?

Kagami tahu polisi satu ini yang paling getol menggrebek warnetnya. Himuro sudah berkisah perihal kelakuannya yang dengan mudah mengkomando sana sini untuk menertibkan pelanggannya dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam mobil polisi untuk kemudian diinvestigasi di kantor polisi. Dan polisi yang paling bergairah menggrebek soal game-game itu rupanya tak lain dan tak bukan ialah gamer juga.

"Iya betul."

"Itu username dah terkenal banget dari jaman gua SMA tuh."

Lu-gua. Ini polisi atahu preman nusakambangan? Bahasanya prokem sekali. Tapi hal tersebut juga menjadi bukti bahwa polisi di samping Kagami yang sedang menembak arogan ini masih berjiwa anak muda seperti Kagami. Ya.

"Iya lah, gua!"

Kagami sombong dan pede.

"Bukan lu. Tapi TEAMnxl."

Ingin menggaruk pipinya kikuk sebetulnya Kagami ini, namun apa daya, ia tengah baku tembak dengan Aomine yang lumayan juga kemampuannya.

TEAMnxl. Sebuah tim cyber yang sangat eksis di dunia game online tingkat dunia. Berisi gamer terpilih yang kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi. Anggotanya pun hanya beberapa orang. Yang kesemuanya gamer profesional yang sudah teruji melewati beberapa rintangan.

Kagami sendiri bergabung dengan TEAMnxl saat masih duduk di bangku SMA. Di sela latihan basketnya, ia luangkan waktu menembaki prajurit virtual dalam berbagai game. Lihai dalam bermain bola, lihai pula menembak manusia. Hingga akhirnya ia calonkan dirinya menjadi salah satu anggota TEAMnxl, yang mana permintaannya betul-betul disetujui setelah melewati macam-macam rintangan.

Ia anggota termuda kedua saat ini. Anggota termuda pertama dipegang oleh Kise yang belum lama ini bergabung. Kemampuannya menirukan maneuver-manuver lawan untuk kemudian ia pakai untuk melawannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Gua kira situ bukan gamer. Tahunya kenal TEAMnxl juga."

"Iya lah. Gua mantan anggota TEAMnxl juga."

Ada beberapa pernyataan yang membuat Kagami _shock_ beberapa kali. Peryataan pertama datang dari sang sepupu yang saat itu dengan malu-malu kucing mengaku dirinya disorientasi seksual. Homo. Homo dengan salah seorang siswa satu sekolah dengan Kagami dulu. Tapi beda kelas. Si raksasa ungu yang kerap terlihat hidup segan mati tak mau itu. Kagami _shock_ bukan main. Karena jelas, sepupunya homo. Dan kejelasan yang lain, homo dengan si raksasa yang tidak Kagami suka. Kelar sudah.

Yang kedua datang dari Takao Kazunari. Si poni belah tengah yang ceria tak ada habisnya. Ia juga mengaku homo. Tapi sering galau gara-gara cintanya hanya sebatas memandang yang dicinta dari kejauhan. Persis seperti heroine anime sebelah. Malu-malu ho'o banget. Dan ketika Kagami tahu siapa lelaki yang Takao incar untuk diajak bergandengan tangan, ia _shock_ untuk kedua kalinya. Si lelaki adalah Midorima Shintarou. Laki-laki partner bisnisnya yang tidak bisa melawak tapi kelakuannya lawak gila.

Dan Kagami _shock_ untuk ketiga kalinya yaitu dikarenakan oleh pernyataan paling fenomenal yang pernah Kagami dengar. Ia bahkan lengah dan membuat kesalahan hingga karakternya tertembak mati. Dan Kagami tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengumpat-umpat karena gamenya telah berakhir.

Kagami tidak pernah punya pemikiran bahwa lelaki yang tiap tanggal tua mangkal di jalanan bersama kawan ini adalah seorang gamer. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba lelaki yang beberapa kali menilang Kagami mengaku sebagai mantan TEAMnxl. Seolah Kagami baru saja diberi kabar bahwa ibunya memelihara anjing milik sahabatnya waktu TK dahulu. Nama anjingnya Nigou kalau ia tak lupa. Ngeri dan horror sekali.

"Lo mati tuh."

Kagami bergeming. Ia baru saja tewas. Tertembak si polisi dim yang tak hanya pandai mengoperasikan senapan asli, tapi juga lihai menembak dengan senapan delusi.

"Oi."

Sialan polisi ini.

"Woi!"

"Apa?!"

"Bisa tunjukkan surat suratnya?"

Si polisi mengulurkan tangan. Minta kejelasan.

"Gua ngga punya Surat Ijin Main PB. SIM aja masa aktifnya dah kadaluarsa. Muke gile apa lu minta SIM?!"

Si polisi tergelak. Ia hanya mengetes saja. Berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Kagami yang kurang lebih punya durasi hampir semenit penuh memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Si polisi bernama Aomine ini bukan tak suka dipandangi oleh lelaki. Hanya ia merasa bak batu kali ketika dipandangi dengan tatapan kosong oleh Kagami. Berasa bak batu kali. Sudah gelap, besar, dan dipandangi seolah tak ada artinya.

"Lu bisa kena denda kalau ngga buruan perpanjangan."

"Halah. Buat apa sih perpanjangan segala? Harusnya bikin SIM kan sekali doang, ngga usah bolak balik perpanjangan. Lagian lu kan polisi. Coba deh mikir. _Skill_ mengemudi manusia kan ngga ada masa aktifnya. Sekali bisa ya bisa aja terus. Emang lima tahun sekali _skill_ berkendara bakal ilang apa? Kok kayak pulsa aja."

"Simpan itu untuk hakim."

"Woi! Gua cuma bercanda! Ah ngga asik lu!"

"Terus SIM lu gimana?" Aomine memastikan.

"Ya belum perpanjangan. Gua belum ada waktu."

"Ngga ada waktu? Ya dah gini aja. Lu kasih tahu alamat rumah lu, tar gua kesana ngambil SIM. Gua yang ngurus perpanjangan SIM lu."

Ada bidadari berwujud lelaki berpangkat polisi rupanya ini.

"Besok kapan kapan ngga papa kan? Kapan-kapan aja perpanjangannya."

"Oh ya silahkan. Ngga papa. Cuma mau ngingetin aja. Minggu depan gua mau mangkal."

Si polisi berdiri. Pergi.

"Woi Midorima! Minta kertas sama pulpen!"

Kagami berdiri. Berlari mendahului si polisi.

Dalam secarik kertas retur pembelian, selarik tulisan Kagami. Sebuah alamat rumah yang diberikan pada si polisi dim. Yang mana segera disimpan di dompet si polisi. Menggantikan posisi foto Mai-chan yang sebelumya memiliki posisi sungguh teristimewa.

.

.

Dahulu, ngegame bagi Aomine adalah udara kedua yang wajib jadi napasnya yang harus ia hirup secara berkala. Manusia butuh udara. Butuh bernafas. Dan Aomine butuh bernafas dan butuh ngegame. Aomine di kala masih belia tidak bisa dipisahkan dari game. Tiap sore pasti selalu nongkrong di warnet dekat sekolah. Ngegame bersama gamer-gamer lain yang seumurannya. Memainkan berbagai macam game online. Ia pernah mati di GTA, pernah mencapai level tinggi di Elsword, ia pernah nge-cheat di Counterstrike, dan aksi-aksi ekstrim di game-game lain. Dan semua itu bagi Aomine terasa seperti melihat oppai wanita. Asyik.

Hingga suatu senja, ketika ia sudah kelas tiga SMA, ia ditarik masuk ke TEAMnxl. Sejak saat itu kiprahnya di dunia virtual tak pernah ada jeda. Ia lupa belajar, ia lupa kewajiban sebagai siswa, ia lupa tugas sebagai anak manusia. Ia lupakan dan abaikan semuanya. Seolah yang paling penting dalam hidupnya cuma game, bermain bersama TEAMnxl dan celana dalamnya saja.

Ia anggap semua baik-baik saja. Sampai suatu ketika ia mendapati ibunya membungkuskan gorengan untuk Aomine dengan sehelai kertas berisi hasil ulangan matematika. Dengan nilai 3 warna merah besar yang mencolok. Awalnya ia diam, hingga ibunya gatal ingin mengomel dan keluarlah kata-kata pamungkas ala ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Kamu kalau main game terus besok besar mau jadi apa?"

Aomine lalu tersadar. Ibunya sudah menabuh genderang perang.

Kalau saat ini kertas ulanganya yang bernilai jelek saja bisa ibunya pakai untuk membungkus gorengan, bagaimana nasib ijazahnya besok? Kalau ijazahnya bernilai buruk rupa bisa bisa akan ibunya pakai untuk membungkus nasi. Aomine tak ingin itu terjadi.

Aomine mulai melupakan game, mulai fokus ke ujian nasional yang tinggal sejengkal di depan mata. Ia betul-betul harus berusaha kalau tidak mau ijazahnya dipakai sebagai pembungkus nasi suatu ketika nanti karena nilainya yang buruk rupa.

Hasil belajarnya yang ekstrim rupanya membuahkan hasil. Aomine lulus dengan nilai tidak buruk.

Aomine pikir ketika ia sudah mencapai nilai yang bagus ia bisa menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Namun tentu saja Aomine salah besar. Ayahnya yang galak rupanya sudah menyiapkan skenario untuk ia jalani. Sebuah akademi kepolisian. Agar kelak Aomine bisa jadi orang.

Tanya Aomine sedih atau tidak? Jelas. Jelas tidak sedih. Aomine bahagia bukan kepalang. Menjadi polisi adalah cita-citanya semasa kecil dan sekarang betul-betul terwujud. Aomine betul-betul bahagia. Ia sibukkan dengan sekolah akademi kepolisian. Ia niati belajar di sana hingga perlahan lahan game mulai memudar dari saat saat sore dan senjanya.

Ketika ia diangkat menjadi polisi resmi, menjadi seorang AKBP, game betul-betul sudah hilang dari dirinya.

Hingga hari, saat tengah terik, saat banyak pengendara tidak memiliki kelengkapan kendaraan bermotor, Aomine melihat sosoknya.

Salah seorang yang tidak asing baginya. Sosok yang dulu pernah ngegame bareng di warnet saat senja meski tidak pernah bertukar sapa. Saling bekerja sama meski tidak pernah berbicara. Saling melirik ke layar masing-masing meski tidak kenal satu sama lain. Dan kini sosok berambut merah yang tengah ngotot minta surat biru itu membuat Aomine ingat masa-masa jayanya semasa SMA.

Yang membuat ingatan Aomine kembali terbuka apalagi kalau bukan lambang DOTA di kaos hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu, juga gantungan kunci motor berwujud Aisha dari Elsword. Game favorit Aomine semasa SMA. Si pemuda rupanya masih setia bermain game. Dan Aomine mendadak merasa ingin kembali ke masa-masa indah di mana game membuatnya bahagia dan bukannya hafal isi pasal 378 yang membuatnya bahagia.

Aomine sudah telusuri garis-garis keseharian pemuda DOTA tersebut hingga sampai pada profesinya. Maka ketika surat penggrebekan turun dari kahyangan, dengan target adalah bisnis milik si pemuda DOTA, Aomine gunakan celah tersebut untuk selangkah lebih maju untuk mengenal si pemuda. Siapa tahu ia bisa mengulang masa SMA yang indah dengan bantuan si pemuda DOTA.

Dan benar. Rupanya pemuda tersebut betul-betul masih gamer, dan terlebih lagi anggota TEAMxl.

Dua kali bermain game bersama si pemuda DOTA yang belum Aomine ketahui namanya membuat semangat Aomine kembali terpompa. Meskipun ia harus sok-sokan melakukan investigasi agar bisa bermain dengan si pemuda setiap senja di hari sabtu.

Da di sinilah Aomine sekarang. Sabtu senja investigasi ketiga. Yang bukannya ia gunakan untuk menuju ke warnet namun ia belokkan ke apartemen yang alamatnya tertulis di secarik kertas retur pembelian. Ini bukan investigasi, bukan pula inspeksi, dan bukan pula modus operandil. Saat ini Aomine sedang meyakinkan diri datang sebagai seorang oknum polisi dan bukannya sebagai sosok om-om yang bertandang ke rumah kekasih hati.

Ia pertegas niatnya untuk berbuat kebaikan. Namun entah mengapa pikirannya melantur mengatakan bahwa tempat yang tengah ia tuju merupakan tempat untuk menghabiskan Sabtu malam yang ceria.

Aomine sudah betul-betul yakin akan mengetuk pintu. Namun ada suara lain yang terdengar dari dalam rumah si pemuda DOTA.

"Kagamicchiiiii…."

Sebuah suara yang memanggil penuh makna.m

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n

haha. Halah ini saya nulis apaan? Kok garing sekali begini. Ya jadi di tengah laporan yang harusnya dikerjakan saya malah nulis apa ini ngga jelas.

Yaa daripada stress kan enak kalau buat berdelusi sejenak. Betul tidak rekan-rekan?

Ini terinspirasi ketika minggu lalu saya kena tilang di jalan ketika lagi asik-asiknya ngebut. Saya pasang tampang betul-betul perih ketika polisi muda mendatangi saya meminta ditunjukkan surat kelengkapan kendaraan.

Ketika polisi tersebut mulai bernada agak kasar meminta surat kelengkapan, segera saya pasang ekspresi seperti hendak menangis. Jujur, saya takut sekali. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ketika polisi mulai lebih kasar, saya segera rogoh tas saya dan saya tunjukkan surat kelengkapan.

Si polisi nampak salah tingkah, dan kesal, dan bersalah. Saya mesem kecil menanggapinya. Dan polisi tersebut nampak sedikit meradang. Haha. Saya berhasil mengetroll.

Written by SUICCHON

Betaed & published by Nezumi. Buat temen saur katanya


End file.
